


A Lost Puppy's Weakness

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Minor Injuries, Not from the tickling btw, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is patching Matt up and finds out something interesting about him. It turns out that Matt Murdock can take pain with no problem, but tickle him and he won’t know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Puppy's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

Matt waited patiently as the phone rang, his body aching. She picked up on the third ring.

“Matt?”

“I think I need to get some patching up done,” he mumbled. “You up for it?”

“Again? This is the third time this week.” She didn’t sound as frustrated as she probably aimed for.

Matt’s lips twitched. “I seem to be unable to stay in one piece.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.” She paused, inhaling shakily before letting it out in a loud sigh. “Come over. Where are you, anyway?”

“Outside your apartment, actually.”

She hung up, and Matt only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open, revealing Claire with her hand on her hip. He didn’t have to be able to see her to know that. “What if I had said no?”

“Then I would scratch on your door like a lost puppy.”

Claire was holding back a smile. “You are like a lost puppy. One I decided to feed once that now refuses to leave.”

Matt cocked his head to the side. “Am I at least a cute puppy?”

“Debatable. Come in.”

Matt did, steering immediately for her couch and sitting down. “I’m sure it’s only a scratch,” he started saying.

“That’s what you’d say even if you were holding your own heart in your hand. Lie down.”

Matt snorted and did as he was told, almost relaxing despite the pain in his side. He was used to pain by now.

Claire lifted his shirt, the gentleness in her hands never failing. Her heartbeat remained steady. “You were right this time. Compared to the states I’ve seen you in, this is nothing.” She moved away from him momentarily to grab her tools. “It will sting like a bitch, though.”

Matt breathed out a laugh. “That’s fine.”

She cleaned the wound, not managing to emit a single sound from Matt except for the occasional sharp intake of breath. “Who was it this time?” she asked, her tone neutral.

“One of Fisk’s men. Didn’t quite catch his name.”

“Too busy getting your ass kicked, I bet.”

Matt grinned. “Your faith in me is astounding.”

“Just trying to keep your feet on the ground, Matthew.” She placed her fingertips lightly on the areas surrounding the injury. “Good news. You don’t need stitches this time.” She pressed down her fingers ever so slightly. “Does that hurt?”

“A bit.”

“The swelling is subsiding.” Her hands disappeared for a few seconds. “I’m gonna put on a band aid and you’ll be as good as new.”

While she did her work, she accidentally brushed over Matt’s ribs three times. Well, Matt would like to think it was an accident. He was hoping she hadn’t noticed the way he jumped the first time. However, according to her excited heartbeat, she had.

“Matt,” she said, her voice carrying a curious tone.

Matt swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Are you by any chance ticklish?”

There it was. “Why?”

“Just asking. No reason,” she said nonchalantly. “But are you?”

“Uh, yes, yeah, I am.” He could just picture her grin. Well, not picture, but you get it. “Ever since I lost my sight my other senses got heightened, as you know. It makes me more sensitive than I was before.”

“Interesting.”

“I’m your patient,” he said, reaching out to grab her arm. “You can’t put me through any stressful situations.”

“I’m rolling my eyes at you,” Claire replied. “And just a little tickle won’t hurt, right?” She fluttered her fingers over his stomach, making him jerk. “I think it’d be a good way to cheer you up.”

Matt let out a laugh. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Of course I am.” She squeezed his uninjured side.

“Clahaire!”

“Yes?” Matt heard her eyelashes flutter.

“Don’t. Come on,” he pleaded.

“No can do, Matty.” She poked his ribs a few times, causing him to jump at each touch, the hand that wasn’t latched onto Claire’s arm flailing around blindly.

“Nohoho.” He threw his head back as he laughed softly.

“Pain is no problem for you, but you can’t handle a bit of tickling?” she teased. Matt didn’t reply.

She didn’t keep this up for long, seeing as he actually was pretty hurt. She dragged her nails gently over his ribs, going downwards to his tummy, scribbling over it for a few seconds before stopping. Matt had been laughing rather calmly the whole time.

“Next time, when you’re hopefully intact, I’ll get you laughing for real,” she informed him as Matt released her arm.

“I have no doubt that you will,” he said, breathing just a little bit harder than usual.

“Don’t think I don’t know that you could’ve stopped me. You liked it.”

Matt chuckled. “Maybe I just liked having your hands all over me.”

She hit him softly on his thigh, making him realize that he had a bruise there. “Shut it.”

…

The next time Matt found himself in Claire’s apartment, it was simply due to a very small cut on his arm. He might have to admit to himself that he used the most ridiculous excuses to see her, but you couldn’t really blame him. Her voice was so soothing.

He could sense Claire holding back a laugh as she put a patch over the wound. “There. All done.”

“Thank you.”

“You really need to be more careful, Matt. You could’ve lost your arm.”

The corner of Matt’s lips twitched upwards. “I’m glad I have such a good nurse to take care of me then.”

“Oh, you sweet talker,” she replied, her voice dripping with humor. “What would you ever do without me?”

“I would’ve lost a limb ages ago.”

“Probably two.”

Matt nodded mock seriously. “That would’ve been inconvenient.”

“Very.”

Silence, then, “So I remember you being ticklish.”

Matt squirmed where he was sitting on her couch. “Oh, you do?”

“Uh huh.”

“And?”

“Excluding the arm you almost lost, you’re in the most intact state I’ve ever seen you.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” She paused. “So I figured I should tickle the crap out of you now until you’ve had enough and push me away.”

Her hands found Matt’s sides, scribbling over them lightly, sending him into a laughing fit immediately.

“Ah no no no no,” he begged, curling up for protection. “Dohohon’t!”

“You can stop me easily, you know,” she told him, grinning.

“I knohohow!”

“So why don’t you?”

“I don’t wahahant to hurt yohohou.”

“Ah, of course.” She moved to his lower ribs. “Ever so noble.”

Matt, despite the fact that he enjoyed the proximity and playfulness and didn’t actually want to hurt her, had a very hard time staying put. It simply tickled too much. Besides, he wasn’t used to being the victim in this way. It felt unsettling, somehow, even though he trusted Claire. He squirmed away from her.

“No mohore.”

“But I’ve barely even started,” she whined, reaching out to give his stomach a poke before he batted her hand away again.

“Can’t stand it,” he admitted. “I feel it more than the average person and…it feels weird. To not have control. Or well, to have to use all my control to not hurt you in the process of getting away. It’s…it’s complicated.”

She exhaled through her nose. “Do you really think that your first instinct will be to hurt me?” Matt didn’t say anything. “Because I don’t,” she continued. “I trust you. Do you trust yourself?” She scooted closer to him. “Do you trust me to know when to stop?”

Matt hadn’t been this close to blushing in years. “I trust you.”

“And yourself?”

“I guess.”

“Good enough. Now.” She placed a hand on his side. “Do you allow me to reduce you to a giggling mess?”

Matt gave a helpless grin. “Giggling mess is an exaggeration.”

“Oh, trust me, it’s not.”

In the end, after Claire had tickled him into exhaustion, Matt had to admit that it was easier than he thought to not act on his impulses. It felt refreshing to know that he was more than a bloodthirsty justice seeker. More than a daredevil. He was a human being. A slightly different one, but a human being nevertheless.

“You’re completely red in the face,” Claire told him as he was gasping for air. “And you almost fell off of the couch in your attempts to get away. I repeat what I’ve previously stated. You can take pain without any problem, but tickling?” She blew out some air between her lips. “You can’t handle that one at all.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t provoke me,” Matt said, ignoring how out of breath he sounded.

“Oh, I’m so scared. What will you do? Hit me with that cane you don’t even need?”

Matt gave a breathy laugh. “Or get you back.”

Whatever he had with Claire, he was getting way too attached to it. Maybe that was a stupid thing; something that could be used against him. But right now he liked it, and he didn’t want it to stop anytime soon.


End file.
